


Обещания, обещания

by katry



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/pseuds/katry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ойши получает таинственное любовное письмо, способное полностью изменить его представления о себе и своих привязанностях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещания, обещания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises, Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44626) by Miko no da. 



Фанклубы (и просто фанатки) являлись неотъемлемой частью жизни большинства членов теннисной команды Сейгаку. И хотя в основном эти девушки не обладали пробивной смелостью Томоко — фанатки Эчизена № 1 — некоторые из них постоянно крутились возле кортов во время тренировок. День Святого Валентина был праздником, которого в клубе опасались, однако Белый день в каком-то смысле был еще хуже — из-за огромного числа девушек, сновавших повсюду в надежде получить шоколадку в ответ. И, конечно же, не стоило забывать про любовные письма.  
  
Поэтому Ойши не очень-то удивился, обнаружив, что ему подсунули очередное письмо с признанием в любви — куда большим сюрпризом оказались внешний вид письма и то, куда его подбросили. Обычный белый конверт с надписанной на нем синей ручкой фамилией адресата — безо всяких сердечек, цветочков, стикеров или блестящих гелевых чернил — лежал на аккуратно сложенной школьной форме Ойши, когда тот вернулся после тренировки в раздевалку. Лежал там, куда, по идее, не мог добраться никто, кроме членов теннисного клуба.  
  
Вообще-то, Ойши и не подозревал, что это любовное письмо до тех пор, пока не открыл конверт. Внутри находилось, должно быть, самое прямолинейное признание, какое ему только доводилось получать:  
  
 _«Дорогой Ойши, мне давно хотелось признаться в том, что я испытываю к тебе вполне определенные чувства, но всё никак не хватало на это храбрости. Прошу тебя, давай встретимся завтра днём после теннисной тренировки за спортивным залом, и я, наконец, смогу лично рассказать тебе о природе своих чувств. Даже если тебя это не интересует, мне хочется хотя бы услышать это лично от тебя, чтобы у меня не осталось больше никаких сомнений».  
_  
Моргнув, Ойши перечитал записку, не сомневаясь, что произошла какая-то ошибка. Девушки никогда не пишут подобных признаний. Он знал это точно, потому что уже не раз получал любовные письма, а также видел те, что присылали Тезуке, Эйджи и Фуджи.  
  
— Кто-нибудь знает, откуда это взялось? — спросил он у присутствующих в раздевалке. Несколько человек оглянулись и, покачав головами, вернулись к своим делам  
  
— Ня, Ойши, что это? — спросил Эйджи, напрыгнув на друга сзади и читая записку у него через его плечо. — Любовное письмо! Ня! Ойши такой популярный!  
  
— И не говори, хотя это немного странно, — ответил Ойши, игнорируя тяжесть цепляющегося за его плечо напарника с лёгкостью, выдававшей долгую практику. Он ещё раз изучил письмо, отметив остроту и ровность строк. Даже почерк отправителя не выглядел женственно. — Я вот думаю, может, это какая-то шутка? Оно ведь совершенно не похоже на письма, которые мы обычно получаем. Оно… не слишком женственное, — сформулировал он, наконец определившись с тем, что именно его беспокоило.  
  
Опершись на плечо Ойши, Эйджи выхватил письмо у него из рук и начал внимательно его разглядывать.  
  
— Ойши, ты же не думаешь, что оно… — Эйджи быстро огляделся, наклонился поближе и громким шёпотом, слышным даже в самом дальнем углу раздевалки, закончил: — … _от парня_?  
  
В помещении мгновенно наступила абсолютная тишина. Покраснев, словно рак, Ойши вырвал письмо и, хлопнув им своего напарника по голове, заставил себя рассмеяться.  
— Я в этом очень сомневаюсь, Эйджи. Парни ничего такого не делают.  
  
— Ну, а вдруг, ня? — возразил Эйджи, едва не подпрыгивая от посетившей его мысли. — А может, парень, который _предпочитает других парней,_ тоже поступает так, когда влюбляется? Ведь как ещё он смог бы показать свои чувства?  
  
— Ну, если так, то он очень храбрый, раз решился на признание, — ответил Ойши. Невольно он взглянул на шкафчик Тезуки — и едва не расхохотался от пришедшей в голову мысли. Вот у Тезуки, несомненно, хватило бы мужества, чтобы осуществить всё, что он задумал, вплоть до вручения другому парню любовной записки, только он… просто не стал бы этого делать.  
  
 _«Не то чтобы это не было бы милым, поступай он так время от времени,_ — мысленно признал Ойши. — _Конечно, не так публично, как с письмом… но что-нибудь в этом роде оказалось бы весьма приятным»._

  
Хотя подобная романтичность их отношениям была просто не свойственна. К тому же, они пообещали отложить свою личную жизнь до окончания Национального турнира, потому что просто не считали возможным сосредоточиться только на теннисе, когда то и дело отвлекаешься на отношения.  
  
 _«Всего несколько месяцев,_ — напомнил себе Ойши. — _В этом году Сейгаку дойдет до Национального турнира — ну, а даже если и нет, этот сезон остаётся для команды последним шансом. И как только всё закончится, нам больше не придется ждать»._  
  
— Ня, Ойши! Ты меня еще слушаешь? — резкий голос Эйджи прервал размышления Ойши, заставив его вновь вернуться в реальное время. Эйджи расхохотался, увидев расфокусированный взгляд напарника. — Как всё серьезно! Думаешь сходить посмотреть?  
  
— Сходить посмотреть на что? — тупо переспросил Ойши и покраснел, когда Эйджи помахал письмом у него перед носом. — А, это! Нет, конечно нет. Ты ведь знаешь, я никогда не хожу на такие встречи. Это просто жестоко —внушать кому-то таким образом ложные надежды.  
  
— Но ведь в письме сказано, что тебя хотят видеть, даже если ты не можешь ответить на чувства, — склонив голову, заметил Фуджи, тем самым вновь вгоняя Ойши в ступор. — Должен сказать, что это удивительно зрелое отношение. Похоже, отправитель письма надеется, что ты ответишь взаимностью, осознает, что ты можешь и не ответить, и желает услышать окончательный вердикт, прежде чем поставить точку и оставить тебя в покое.  
  
— Фуджи! Когда ты… — Ойши был смущён. Как Фуджи узнал, о чем говорится в письме? Внезапно его осенила совершенно дикая мысль, и Ойши замер, уставившись на Фуджи. Неужели…  
  
Тот рассмеялся, правильно истолковав ошеломленное выражение лица Ойши.  
— Нет, это не я его написал. Эйджи показал мне письмо, пока ты стоял, погрузившись в размышления. Я думаю, тебе стоит сходить, Ойши. В отличие от большинства девушек, которым от подобной встречи станет только хуже, полагаю, что отправитель этого письма только выиграет, если сам услышит твой ответ.  
  
Ойши заметил, как Фуджи тщательно избегает словосочетания «эта девушка», по-видимому, тоже считая, что письмо написано парнем. Что ж, если кому-то из ребят и в самом деле хватило мужества написать нечто подобное, и если он действительно был готов к отказу… наверное, Фуджи прав.  
  
— Думаю, да, — ответил Ойши, снова забрав письмо у Эйджи и спрятав его в карман. Затем поднял свою теннисную сумку и закинул ее на плечо. — Думаю, я узнаю об этом завтра после полудня.  
  
— Хой, удачи, Ойши! — завопил Эйджи, улыбаясь другу. — Надеюсь, он симпатичный!  
  
— Эйджи! Не имеет значения, как он — или она — выглядит, — вновь покраснев, напомнил Ойши. Напарнику, как никому другому, удавалось вгонять его в краску. — Я ведь собираюсь сказать, что не заинтересован, ты об этом помнишь?  
  
— Ну, это еще неизвестно, Ойши, — возразил Фуджи с хитрой усмешкой. — Ведь это может оказаться человек как раз твоего типа.  
  
— Кто может оказаться? — поинтересовался Тезука, как только они вышли из раздевалки и направились к школьным воротам. Капитан присоединился к их компании, с интересом поглядывая на своих друзей.  
  
— Ойши получил любовное письмо от парня! — широко ухмыляясь, заложил напарника Эйджи.  
  
Изумлённо приподняв бровь, Тезука взглянул на Ойши, который в ответ лишь закатил глаза.  
  
— Эйджи, ты же не знаешь точно, что оно от парня, — поправил Ойши своего напарника. — С тем же успехом оно может быть и от очень серьёзной девушки.  
  
— Ну, ты узнаешь это завтра, когда вы встретитесь, ведь так? — отозвался Эйджи, в тёмно-голубых глазах которого мерцали смешинки. Друзья подошли к воротам, возле которых их пути расходились в разные стороны. — Пока, Тезука, Ойши! Увидимся завтра утром на тренировке!  
  
— Увидимся завтра, Эйджи, Фуджи, — отозвался Ойши. Некоторое время они с Тезукой, как обычно, молча шли рядом. Их дружба не требовала заполнять паузы в разговоре бессмысленной болтовнёй. Вместо этого они просто наслаждались обществом друг друга.  
  
В тех случаях, когда Тезука не засиживался в клубе за бумагами, дорога домой становилась для Ойши одним из самых приятных моментов дня. У них нечасто получалось проводить время вместе, особенно после того, как они оба возглавили теннисную команду Сейгаку.  
  
— Так ты действительно собираешься пойти на эту встречу? — к удивлению Ойши внезапно спросил Тезука. В тех редких случаях, когда они всё же разговаривали по дороге домой, обычно обсуждались теннис или команда.  
  
— Да, наверное, — ответил он, взглянув на друга.  
  
Любой, кто не был хорошо знаком с Тезукой, наверняка не заметил бы вспышки ревности, на мгновение промелькнувшей у него на лице, и Ойши не сомневался — присутствуй при их беседе кто-то ещё, Тезука вообще не позволил бы ни единому отблеску эмоций пробиться сквозь свою обычную бесстрастную маску.  
  
— Я не забыл нашего обещания, Тезука, — мягко сказал он. — Я всё ещё жду тебя. Но Фуджи правильно заметил, что кем бы ни был отправитель, он кажется достаточно зрелым и заслуживает того, чтобы услышать лично от меня, что я не заинтересован в этих отношениях, и ему стоит перестать надеяться.  
  
В ответ Тезука лишь невнятно хмыкнул, но Ойши заметил, как разгладились напряжённые морщинки вокруг его глаз. По-другому перехватив свою теннисную сумку, Тезука коснулся руки Ойши в столь редкой публичной демонстрации своей привязанности.  
  
Покалывание, вызванное ощущением мозолистой ладони Тезуки, сжавшей его собственную ладонь, пробежало по руке Ойши прямо к сердцу. Он изо всех сил боролся с глупой улыбкой, так и норовившей появиться на лице. Несмотря на разочарование от не-отношений, продиктованных данным ими в прошлом обещанием, Ойши напомнил себе, что Тезуку определенно стоило ждать.

  
* * *

  
Дни Ойши, особенно во время учебы, были очень похожи друг на друга. Но, собираясь на следующий день в школу, он уже знал, что сегодня его обычный распорядок полетит к чертям. Всю ночь он, не переставая, думал о письме, поэтому заснул лишь под утро. В результате он проспал, и вместо того, чтобы идти в школу, был вынужден лететь туда сломя голову.  
  
 _«Ну,_ — подумал про себя Ойши, — _по крайней мере это послужит хорошей разминкой перед штрафными кругами, которые придётся пробежать из-за опоздания на тренировку».  
_  
Чем больше Ойши размышлял, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что письмо написал парень. Оно не содержало в себе ничего женственного. Более того, так как доступ в раздевалку имели только члены теннисного клуба, это означало, что письмо подложил один из них. Ойши всю ночь перебирал их в уме, одного за другим, пытаясь представить, кто бы мог поступить подобным образом.  
Даже сейчас, на бегу, он продолжал это обдумывать — и потому был совершенно ошеломлён, когда в него с разбегу врезалась чья-то гибкая фигура.  
— Я-хой! Доброе утро, Ойши! — повис на нем в дружеском объятии Эйджи.  
  
От внезапно обрушившегося на него веса Ойши потерял равновесие, но всё же сумел устоять на ногах и не рухнуть на землю, при этом автоматически приобняв своего напарника, чтобы тот тоже не упал.  
— Эйджи! Что ты здесь делаешь? — растерянно поинтересовался он.  
  
— Не мог спать, проснулся рано, ня, — отозвался Эйджи, повисев на нем еще пару секунд, прежде чем отцепиться от напарника и даже отряхнуть его одежду. — Мне было скучно, поэтому я решил, что пойду сюда и подожду тебя, чтобы пойти в школу вместе, но ты _опоздал,_ Ойши!  
  
— Я знаю, я проспал, — сказал Ойши, равно смущённый как вниманием, так и напоминанием об опоздании. — Тебе не стоило меня ждать, ведь ты теперь тоже опоздаешь!  
Он снова припустил бегом. Эйджи легко помчался рядом, с улыбкой растопырив пальцы в победном жесте.  
  
— Ня, зато теперь у тебя есть компания, чтобы бегать штрафные круги, так что всё в порядке, — заметил он. — Проспать — это совсем на тебя не похоже. Думал о своём любовном письме? — лукаво поинтересовался Эйджи.  
  
— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — рассмеявшись, признался Ойши. — Никак не мог перестать думать о том, кто же из клуба мог _сделать_ нечто подобное. И представляешь, так никого и не увидел в этой роли.  
  
— Я бы смог, если бы влюбился в кого-нибудь, — заметил Эйджи, всё так же улыбаясь. — Ты можешь представить меня, делающим нечто подобное?  
  
Ойши рассмеялся еще громче.  
  
— Нет! Ты бы промаршировал прямо к предмету своей страсти и признался ему в своих чувствах безо всякого стеснения, — ответил он. — Люди пишут любовные письма, когда они застенчивы и боятся показать это окружающим, Эйджи. Ты же не боишься ничего.  
  
В ответ напарник показал ему язык.  
  
— Ня, возможно, ты не знаешь меня так хорошо, как думаешь. Я бы не хотел, чтобы во время признания в любви надо мной все смеялись. Я бы тоже предпочел объясниться наедине.  
  
— Думаю, мне это понятно, — согласился Ойши. — Я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы все об этом знали… — он взглянул на Эйджи. — Так что имей это в виду, прежде чем бросаться ко мне с расспросами, кто это был, после того, как я встречусь с отправителем, договорились? Ведь тебе на его месте тоже бы не понравилось, начни я трепать языком, не так ли?  
  
— Я не стану спрашивать, — торжественно пообещал Эйджи, но Ойши ни на секунду ему не поверил. Он слишком хорошо знал своего друга и знал, что тот будет просто сгорать от любопытства.  
  
Они уже почти достигли школьных ворот, когда Эйджи, непривычно серьёзный, повернулся к нему и спросил:  
— Хой, Ойши? Мы ведь всегда будем друзьями, верно? Несмотря ни на что?  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Ойши, недоумевая, что же побудило Эйджи задать подобный вопрос. — Мы ведь напарники, помнишь? Мы — Золотая пара. Ничто не сможет встать между нами.  
  
— Даже если у тебя появится парень? — настойчиво уточнил Эйджи, и Ойши, наконец, понял, что послужило причиной неуверенности его друга. Он перестал бежать и заставил Эйджи остановиться рядом. Всё равно они уже опоздали, так что несколько лишних минут всего-навсего добавят пару дополнительных кругов. Сейчас же куда важнее было приободрить друга.  
  
— Эйджи, несмотря ни на что, мы всегда будем друзьями, — твёрдо сказал ему Ойши. — Ты же знаешь, что на сегодняшнем свидании я собираюсь ответить отказом, но даже если я этого не сделаю, мы по-прежнему останемся друзьями. Если у меня появится парень или девушка, или у тебя появится парень или девушка, это не будет иметь никакого значения. Хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Эйджи, выглядя куда более спокойным, чем раньше. — Обещаешь? — добавил он, по-видимому, не убежденный до конца.  
  
На мгновение Ойши задумался. Обещания много значили для него — он не давал тех, которые не мог сдержать, и Эйджи было об этом известно  
— Я обещаю, — наконец, сказал он, вызвав тем самым солнечную улыбку на лице напарника.  
  
— Ура! — воскликнул Эйджи, хватая его за руку и вновь пускаясь бегом, так что хохочущий Ойши мог либо последовать его примеру и броситься следом, либо рисковал быть утащенным волоком. — Друзья навсегда! Помни, Ойши, ты пообещал, а ты всегда держишь свое слово!  
  
— Конечно же, я не забуду, Эйджи, — запротестовал Ойши, улыбаясь в ответ. Вне зависимости от того, что произойдет в будущем, он был счастлив, потому что мог рассчитывать на то, что рядом с ним всегда будет Эйджи. Ойши не мог мечтать о лучшем друге и не представлял, во что бы превратилась его жизнь без этого солнечного мальчика, освещавшего её своим присутствием.  
  
 _«К счастью, я так никогда об этом и не узнаю,_ — подумал Ойши. В этот момент, они вышли к теннисному корту, и он увидел, как Тезука нахмурился из-за их опоздания. — _Никто другой не предан своим друзьям так, как Эйджи — думаю, даже пожелай я от него избавиться, мне пришлось бы отдирать его от себя ломом — а я не такой дурак»._

 

* * *

  
Во время тренировки Ойши то и дело отвлекался, и если бы Тезука знал о причине его рассеянности, то рассердился бы ещё сильнее. Ойши проиграл одиночный матч против Момоширо и практически не принимал участия в их с Эйджи парном матче против Фуджи и Така-сана. Он пробежал столько штрафных кругов, что его ноги просто отваливались, но даже этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы отвлечься от занимавшего все его мысли свидания.  
  
Очень скоро он узнает, кто же написал ему это письмо. От этой мысли Ойши занервничал ещё сильнее и даже начал думать, что зря согласился — что бы ни говорил об этом Фуджи. А вдруг это поставит в неудобное положение и его, и поклонника? А вдруг это действительно кто-то из членов клуба? Господи, а вдруг это кто-то из членов _команды_?  
  
— Ойши, перестань нервничать, ня, всё будет просто отлично, — шепнул ему Эйджи, когда они переодевались после тренировки. К этому времени Ойши почти трясло, и он буквально подскочил, когда Эйджи ободряюще опустил руку ему на плечо. Эйджи усмехнулся. — Успокойся. Дыши глубоко. Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Легко сказать, — пробормотал Ойши, застегивая школьную рубашку. — Это ведь не ты идешь на свидание с кем-то, кто может оказаться парнем, а то и членом нашего клуба.  
  
— Поверь мне, Ойши, — настойчиво повторил Эйджи, ласково улыбаясь другу. — Всё будет в полном порядке, ня.  
  
Ойши глубоко вдохнул и приказал себе успокоиться.  
— Спасибо, Эйджи. Просто не представляю, что бы я без тебя делал, — улыбнулся он в ответ.  
  
— Остался бы один и паниковал ещё больше, — быстро отозвался Эйджи, заставив друга рассмеяться — чего он, собственно, и добивался. Эйджи подставил поднятую руку, и Ойши хлопнул по ней, задержав ладони рядом чуть дольше, чем требовалось, тем самым набираясь сил от своего напарника.  
  
— Ладно, я это сделаю, — объявил Ойши, убирая руку и закидывая теннисную сумку на плечо. — Пожелай мне удачи.  
  
— Тебе это не нужно, ня, но все равно, удачи! — сказал Эйджи, провожая его взглядом до самого выхода из раздевалки.  
  
Ойши неторопливо обошел вокруг спортзала, расположенного рядом с теннисными кортами. С другой стороны этого огромного здания имелось весьма уединенное место, не посещаемое большинством студентов, особенно в это время дня. Прислушавшись, Ойши мог различить доносящиеся из спортзала ритмичные выкрики и стук деревянных мечей — тренировка кендо-клуба ещё не закончилась. Ойши был рад — эти звуки помогали ему сохранять спокойствие и сдержанность.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что делаю это, — пробормотал он себе под нос, раздвигая ветви деревьев и заходя в разбитую за спортзалом рощицу. Там никого не оказалось: либо Ойши пришёл первым, либо его поклонник струсил. В любом случае, Ойши не мог его винить.  
  
Он решил немного подождать и посмотреть, вдруг кто-нибудь всё же появится. Ведь он ушел из раздевалки одним из первых, так что его поклонник (если это действительно был кто-то из членов клуба), мог просто задержаться.  
  
Поставив сумку на землю, Ойши боком прислонился к одной из сосен и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь свежим запахом хвои и пытаясь успокоить неровно бьющееся сердце. Он старался думать о чём-то, что помогло бы ему успокоиться, и сосредоточился на воспоминании об Эйджи, с улыбкой утверждающем, что Ойши не понадобится удача. Этот яркий образ помог ему расслабиться.  
  
Прошло уже добрых двадцать минут, и Ойши начал подумывать, что в конце концов его поклонник действительно решил не приходить. От мысли, что теперь он так и не узнает, кто же подбросил ему любовное письмо, Ойши испытывал легкое разочарование — и в то же самое время огромное облегчение. В глубине души он считал, что всё-таки лучше не знать, ведь это позволит ему в будущем избежать неловкости при общении с кем-то из ребят.  
  
Но в тот самый момент, когда он уже готов был сдаться и уйти, две прохладные ладони накрыли его глаза, и чьё-то теплое тело прижалось к нему со спины. Ойши вздрогнул; благодаря собственной задумчивости и толстому ковру из опавшей хвои он не услышал чужих шагов.  
— Угадай кто, — хрипло шепнули ему на ухо.  
  
Но Ойши не требовалось угадывать — аромат своего ближайшего друга он узнал бы где угодно.  
— Эйджи, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, нахмурившись. — Всё-таки захотел посмотреть, кто это будет? Ты же мог его спугнуть. Хотя не думаю, что он всё же решит показаться.  
  
— Ня, ты знал? — Эйджи как-то странно рассмеялся и убрал ладони с глаз напарника. Ойши повернулся — теперь они стояли лицом друг к другу, опираясь при этом на дерево.  
  
— Разве я мог бы тебя не узнать? — возразил Ойши, чья суровость сменилась улыбкой. — Я всегда знаю, когда ты рядом.  
  
— Правда? — Эйджи самодовольно улыбнулся, похоже, услышанное его весьма обрадовало. А вот собственная улыбка Ойши слегка подувяла, когда он заметил, что его друг всё ещё выглядит чем-то озабоченным.  
  
— Что такое, Эйджи? — взволнованно спросил он. — Или ты до сих пор боишься, что перестанешь быть моим другом из-за этого поклонника, я прав?  
  
Эйджи покачал головой, затем кивнул, потом вздохнул и крепко зажмурился. Когда он вновь открыл глаза, то выражение его лица второй раз за этот день было необычайно серьезным.  
— Ня, Ойши. Это не так. Вернее, не совсем.  
  
Ойши ждал, зная по собственному опыту, что давить на Эйджи, когда тот в чём-то не уверен, не выход. Это приведёт лишь к тому, что он спрячет свои истинные чувства за громким смехом и улыбками. Вместо этого следовало дать Эйджи немного времени, чтобы он смог набраться решимости выложить всё, что его беспокоило.  
  
Глубоко вдохнув, Эйджи расправил плечи и взглянул Ойши прямо в глаза.  
— Это я написал тебе письмо, Ойши. Я написал и положил в твой шкафчик и… и я действительно испытываю эти чувства.  
Конец фразы он выпалил быстро, почти вызывающе, словно провоцируя Ойши возразить, что со стороны Эйджи это всего лишь шутка или шалость.  
  
На какое-то мгновение Ойши показалось, что воздух вокруг них куда-то исчез. Он никак не мог сделать вдох. И единственное, что он сумел из себя выдавить, было:  
  
— Чт…  
 _  
Эйджи_ прислал ему признание в любви? Эйджи испытывал к нему чувства? Эйджи испытывал к нему _такие_ чувства?  
  
 _«Это не… это невозможно»_ , — подумал Ойши ошеломлённо и шокированно. Внезапно все дружеские прикосновения и объятия, то, что Эйджи никогда не отходил далеко, когда они были вместе, его настойчивое требование пообещать, что они останутся друзьями несмотря ни на что — всё это приобрело совершенно другой смысл.  
  
Голова Ойши буквально шла кругом, пока он пытался осознать и упорядочить все эти мысли.  
  
Эйджи был его другом, наверное, самым близким из всех. Эйджи был тем, с кем он мог поговорить о чем угодно, кому он доверял свои самые глубокие переживания и самые большие секреты, всё то, о чём Ойши не мог сказать даже Тезуке. Эйджи был светом в его жизни, который всегда приносил смех и радость. Эйджи просто был рядом, повсюду, словно воздух или солнце. Эйджи был его напарником, его второй половиной. Эйджи…  
  
Эйджи _целовал_ его, потрясённо понял Ойши. Целовал по-настоящему, обхватив руками за шею и лаская языком его губы. Эйджи был совершенно неопытным, но, как и во всём, что делал, он отдавался поцелую целиком. И, что ещё важнее, Ойши отвечал на его поцелуй. По-настоящему.  
  
И оторвавшись на мгновение, чтобы вдохнуть немного такого необходимого кислорода, Ойши осознал, что именно этого Эйджи и хотел — настоящих поцелуев. Эйджи начал было возражать, но Ойши вновь поцеловал его — тот даже не успел оформить свой протест. Они цеплялись друг за друга, словно утопающие за спасательный круг.  
  
 _«Как я мог не заметить этого?_ — удивлялся Ойши, ошеломлённый силой собственных эмоций. — _Как я мог провести с ним столько времени и не заметить, как же сильно он мне нужен? Как мог я не понять, что чувствую по отношению к нему?»_ По сравнению с поцелуем Эйджи те несколько поцелуев с Тезукой казались…  
 _  
«О Боже! Тезука!»_  
Эта мысль ударила Ойши, словно молния, и он дернулся прочь, оттолкнув Эйджи от себя так сильно, что тот покачнулся и, споткнувшись о корень, упал. Сидящий на ковре из сосновых игл Эйджи выглядел изумлённым, сконфуженным и очень возбуждённым. На какое-то мгновение Ойши показалось, что он смотрит на собственное отражение — ведь он сам испытывал сходные эмоции, только сдобренные изрядной порцией ужаса.  
  
— Ойши? — голос Эйджи был тихим, а взгляд больших голубых глаз, когда он взглянул на напарника, неуверенным и полным сомнений. — Что случилось? Почему ты остановился, почему оттолкнул меня? Ойши?  
  
— Я… я не могу, — запинаясь, выдавил Ойши, совершенно не способный сказать что-либо более-менее связное. — Я не могу, не могу это сделать… Эйджи, прости, я не могу! — Он отступил на несколько шагов, увеличивая разделяющее их расстояние.  
  
— Что? Но почему? — возмутился Эйджи, чью неуверенность мгновенно сменили возмущение и боль. — Почему ты не можешь? Это не из-за того, что я парень, ведь предположение о том, что письмо написано парнем, не показалось тебе отвратительным. Так почему нет?  
  
— Потому что я просто не могу! — с болью воскликнул Ойши. Вторая часть данного Тезуке обещания, обязывала Ойши молчать об их отношениях. Тезука знал, что вскоре станет капитаном, и не хотел, чтобы кто-либо обвинил Ойши в том, что ему делают поблажки.  
  
Прежде, чем Эйджи успел сказать хоть что-нибудь ещё, тем самым лишь сильнее ранив его и так кровоточащее сердце, Ойши повернулся и бросился наутек. Он бежал так, словно Инуи гнался за ним следом, угрожая напоить своим самым отвратительным соком, если Ойши не побьет собственный рекорд скорости. Его сердце было разбито, его разум был в смятении, и он чувствовал себя запутавшимся больше, чем когда-либо в жизни.  
  
 _«Что со мной не так?_ — на бегу спрашивал себя Ойши. — _Как я мог это делать, как я мог это чувствовать? Я люблю Тезуку, я обещал дождаться его, и всё же взял и поцеловал Эйджи так, словно… словно…»_  
  
 _«Словно ты его любишь,_ — прошептал ему внутренний голос. — _Словно ты, наконец-то, понял, почему всегда хотел играть с ним, проводить с ним время, быть рядом и — чёрт возьми! — этот поцелуй был в сто раз лучше, чем все поцелуи с Тезукой, случившиеся до того, как вы с ним решили не отвлекаться от тенниса до окончания Национального турнира»._  
  
— Прекрати это! — завопил Ойши, схватившись за голову, словно пытаясь унять боль. — Просто прекрати, прекрати это, прекрати!  
  
— Ойши! — низкий, спокойный голос Тезуки был последним, что Ойши хотелось бы сейчас услышать, за исключением звонкого тенора Эйджи. Обернувшись, он увидел, что весьма обеспокоенный Тезука бежит за ним следом, пытаясь догнать. — Ойши, что такое? Что случилось?  
  
У Ойши никак не получалось перевести дыхание и хоть что-то объяснить.  
  
 _«Объяснить ЧТО?_ — подумал он почти истерично. — _Что, чёрт возьми, я могу ему сказать? Я обещал, что дождусь его и почти нарушил своё обещание… И я отнюдь не уверен, что не сделал этого»._  
  
— Ойши… — Взгляд Тезуки был полон непривычного беспокойства, когда он протянул руку и коснулся пальцами щеки Ойши, практически сраженного столь нехарактерным проявлением эмоций до тех пор, пока Тезука не убрал руку. Пальцы Тезуки были влажными — сам того не сознавая, Ойши плакал на бегу.  
  
— Тезука… я… — попытался сказать он хоть что-то, несмотря на комок в горле, но эта попытка лишь сломала какой-то барьер внутри. Ойши упал на колени и, закрыв лицо руками, разрыдался: — О Боже, что же я наделал?  
  
Сильные руки крепко держали Ойши за плечи, даря поддержку, пока он выплакивал свою боль. Низкий голос нашёптывал какие-то слова, которых он не мог разобрать из-за рыданий, но их звучание было умиротворяющим и постепенно успокоило сотрясавшую Ойши дрожь.  
  
— Ойши, что случилось? — вновь спросил Тезука, когда рыдания Ойши стихли настолько, что тот смог бы ответить.  
  
— Я… — Ойши изо всех сил зажмурился, пытаясь не вспоминать боль на лице Эйджи, когда его оттолкнули прочь. — Думаю… я только что разрушил кое-что очень важное.  
  
 _«Кое-что, без чего я не уверен, что смогу прожить»._  
  
— Это ведь был Кикумару? — Тезука скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал, и Ойши взглянул на него с удивлением. — Сегодня он крутился возле тебя больше обычного. И он единственный, из-за отказа кому ты бы так убивался.  
  
На мгновение Ойши запаниковал. Как мог Тезука знать о чувствах, которые Ойши испытывал к Эйджи, когда он сам о них даже не подозревал? Как Тезука сумел догадаться, что необходимость разбить сердце Эйджи в результате разобьёт и сердце самого Ойши?  
  
Ответ был очевиден. Тезука знал, как они с Эйджи близки — чёрт, да вся школа об этом знала. Трудно было не заметить. Разумеется, он мог предположить, что когда Ойши отверг Эйджи, тот плохо отреагировал, и теперь Ойши был расстроен из-за того, что их дружбе пришёл конец. Только и всего.  
  
Тезука заблуждался, но это заблуждение развеивать не следовало, в ту же минуту решил Ойши. С его стороны было бы нехорошо сказать Тезуке о чувствах, которые, как внезапно выяснилось, он испытывает к Эйджи. Тезука был верен своему обещанию дождаться Ойши, и тот не имел права разбить ещё одно сердце, посвятив друга в произошедшее.  
  
Ведь он совсем не перестал любить Тезуку. Именно сейчас, когда Тезука отказался от своей привычной сдержанности, обеспечивая ту поддержку, в которой Ойши так нуждался, он подумал, что любит Тезуку особенно сильно.  
  
Вот только вся проблема была в том, что Эйджи он любил ещё сильнее.

 

* * *

  
К своему ужасу, но не к удивлению, на следующий день Ойши обнаружил, что просто не в состоянии смотреть Эйджи в глаза. Он не мог взглянуть на напарника, не вспоминая тот поцелуй и, что ещё хуже, ту боль на лице Эйджи, когда Ойши неожиданно оттолкнул его прочь.  
  
Ничуть не помогало и то, что если Ойши плохо себя чувствовал, то Эйджи ещё и выглядел отвратительно — так, словно всю ночь напролет проплакал у себя в комнате: горько, безнадёжно и совершенно не представляя, что делать дальше.  
  
В то утро они сыграли лишь одну игру, продув Момо и Кайдо со счетом 6:0. После этого недовольная Рюдзаки-сенсей их разделила, заявив, что они будут играть только одиночные матчи либо в паре с кем-нибудь ещё до тех пор, пока «не забудут о своей последней ссоре и не смогут работать вместе».  
  
Это был не первый случай, когда Золотая пара «распадалась» — они и раньше ссорились, не разговаривая друг с другом днями напролет и даже заявляя, что их партнерство закончено. Но в это никто не верил, и действительно, спустя всего пару дней они вновь были вместе, работая так слаженно, словно никогда не расставались.  
  
Однако в этот раз их разрыв был настолько глубок, что его не могли не заметить даже самые невнимательные члены клуба. В результате все ходили вокруг напарников на цыпочках, опасаясь даже напоминать им друг о друге, а поползшие по школе слухи утверждали, что на этот раз Золотой паре действительно пришёл конец.  
  
И Ойши не был уверен, что они не правы. Вопреки его обещанию, что ничто не встанет между ним и Эйджи, ни один из них не мог даже взглянуть на другого. Те несколько раз, когда он ловил на себе взгляд Эйджи, тот был настолько переполнен болью и смятением, что Ойши первым отводил глаза, боясь вновь разрыдаться.  
  
Он никогда и никому не хотел причинить боль — и уж тем более Эйджи. Больше всего на свете Ойши хотелось стереть с лица напарника это страдальческое выражение и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но тогда ему пришлось бы нарушить обещание, данное Тезуке.  
  
Утренние занятия Ойши прошли не лучше, чем тренировка. Он понял, что просто не в состоянии сконцентрироваться, думая только об Эйджи и Тезуке, так что учителя несколько раз уличали его в нехарактерной рассеянности. Он видел, что Тезука смотрит на него через весь класс, и знал, что тот встревожен, но ничем не мог его успокоить.  
  
 _«А может, это всего лишь кратковременное увлечение?_ — пытался урезонить себя Ойши. — _Нечто, вспыхнувшее в ответ на признание Эйджи. Или это просто перенос чувств, которые я испытываю к Тезуке — у меня никогда не было возможности выразить их, а Эйджи оказался под рукой, и я использовал его как замену…»_  
  
С трудом сдержав разочарованный возглас, Ойши так стиснул кулаки, что ручка, которую он держал в руке, с жалобным хрустом переломилась пополам. А возглас разочарования трансформировался в приглушенный вздох удивления, когда синие чернила полились ему на пальцы и тетрадь, угрожая превратить поверхность парты в синюю лужу. Чернил было так много, что они закапали с края парты, и Ойши подскочил со стула, стремясь уберечь форму от пятен.  
  
— Ойши-кун? — удивлённо поглядел на него учитель, вынужденный прервать свой рассказ. Ойши вспыхнул и несколько раз быстро поклонился.  
  
— Прошу прощения, но я случайно сломал ручку и испачкался в чернилах. Можно мне пойти вымыть руки? — спросил он, чувствуя, как краснеет ещё больше из-за раздающихся в классе тихих смешков.  
  
— Конечно, иди, — разрешил учитель, и Ойши буквально вылетел за дверь.  
  
Стоя в мужском туалете, он остервенело намыливал и тёр руки, пытаясь смыть эти дурацкие чернила, и чувствовал, как по щекам, несмотря на все попытки сдержаться, текут слезы.  
 _  
«Это не перенос_ , — молча признался себе Ойши, прекрасно понимая, что попытка сбежать от проблемы ничего не решит. — _Эйджи абсолютно не похож на Тезуку. Я не смог бы подобрать худшую «замену», даже если бы очень старался. И вряд ли это увлечение. Так почему же я не замечал этого раньше?_  
 _  
«Потому, что не хотел,_ — ответила ему спокойная и невозмутимая часть рассудка. Ойши замер, позабыв про недомытые руки, и уставился на своё отражение в зеркале. Оттуда на него насмешливо глядело бледное заплаканное лицо с дикими зелеными глазами.— _Ты не хотел этого замечать и потому находил любую причину, чтобы проводить с ним больше времени, делая вид, что между вами нет ничего, кроме дружбы»_.  
  
Так всё и было, осознал Ойши. И опустил взгляд, чувствуя, что не способен смотреть в глаза самому себе. Его дружба с Эйджи началась почти так же, как дружба с Тезукой — с поиска предлогов для встречи после школы и тенниса, со звонков ради того, чтобы просто поболтать, со всё более продолжительного совместного времяпрепровождения, со стремления сделать всё, чтобы его друг улыбнулся.  
  
Разница заключалась лишь в том, как его друзья отвечали на проявляемое им внимание. Они с Тезукой начинали с того же, но затем осознали, что их дружба становится помехой теннису. Им обоим больше нравилось проводить время вместе, а не тренироваться, что в конце концов и заставило их дать то злополучное обещание подождать друг друга. И, пытаясь сдержать это обещание, они проводили наедине всё меньше и меньше времени, даже в платоническом аспекте.  
  
А вот с Эйджи всё было по-другому. Возможно, потому, что они были напарниками, их игра в теннис никогда не страдала, сколько бы времени и внимания они ни уделяли своей дружбе. Каждое мгновение, которое они проводили вместе, лишь позволяло Ойши еще ближе узнать Эйджи, что только улучшало их игру на корте. Так что Ойши никогда не приходило в голову ограничить их общение, и он даже не задумывался над тем, что ему хочется проводить в обществе Эйджи всё больше и больше времени. Он просто списывал это на побочный эффект желания усовершенствовать их игру.  
  
— Что же мне делать? — безнадёжно шепнул Ойши своему отражению. Он дал слово одному, жаждал второго и, несмотря на это, любил их обоих. К несчастью, его отражение ничего не могло ему ответить.  
  
Услышав, как позади открылась дверь, Ойши быстро наклонил голову и плеснул в лицо холодной водой, смывая следы пролитых слёз. Последнее, чего ему хотелось — это чтобы кто-то нашёл его рыдающим в туалете, словно девушка, которой впервые разбили сердце. Оглянувшись, он с удивлением увидел Тезуку, который прислонился к дверному косяку держа в руках две сумки: свою и Ойши.  
  
— Звонок был минуту назад, — объяснил Тезука, по-видимому, правильно истолковав смущённое выражение лица своего друга. — Я принёс твою сумку, но, к сожалению, твоя тетрадь совершенно испорчена. Если хочешь, можешь взять мои конспекты.  
  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Ойши, забирая сумку вместе с предложенной тетрадью и пытаясь изобразить на лице признательную улыбку.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил Тезука, серьёзно глядя на него. Улыбка Ойши стала чуть более искренней. Многие люди считали Тезуку бесчувственным, но Ойши знал, что его друг просто очень хорошо умел скрывать свои эмоции.  
  
— Всё хорошо, правда, — заверил Ойши, надеясь, что его слова не звучат _слишком_ фальшиво. Он совершенно не умел врать, и они оба это знали. — Прости, но я сегодня несколько не в форме.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, сможете ли вы с Кикумару и дальше играть вместе? — спросил Тезука, когда они вышли из туалета и направились к лужайке, на которой члены теннисной команды предпочитали собираться летом во время ланча. Ойши лишь искренне надеялся, что в тот момент выглядит лучше, чем чувствует себя на самом деле.  
  
— Я… я не знаю, Тезука, — наконец, выдавил он, покачав головой. — По крайней мере, не сейчас. Дай нам немного времени. Всё случившееся ещё слишком свежо, и вряд ли мы сумеем синхронизироваться, если даже не в состоянии взглянуть друг на друга.  
  
Тут он задумался, будет ли Эйджи, как обычно, ждать их на лужайке — и одна только мысль о том, что придется обедать с ним рядом, заставила желудок Ойши съёжиться. Внезапно он понял, что совсем не голоден.  
  
— Знаешь, я лучше прогуляюсь на крышу, — сообщил Ойши, остановившись на лестнице. Тезука удивленно повернулся к нему. — Хочу подышать свежим воздухом, — объяснил он, зная — Тезука поймет, что он хотел сказать на самом деле.  
  
 _«Мне нужно быть от него подальше…»_  
  
— Хочешь, я составлю тебе компанию? — тихо спросил Тезука, и Ойши покачал головой. — Ну ладно. Тогда увидимся в классе, — с этими словами Тезука повернулся и продолжил свой путь, и Ойши был чертовски рад, что у него такой сдержанный друг. Ведь Тезука всегда был готов дать Ойши возможность побыть одному, в то время, как Эйджи никак не мог этому научиться.  
  
С глубоким вздохом осознав, что его мысли вновь вернулись к Эйджи, Ойши начал подниматься по лестнице, надеясь, что сможет найти способ успокоиться до того, как их послеобеденная тренировка закончится полным провалом.

 

* * *

  
Так уж вышло, что Ойши беспокоился зря — Эйджи на тренировке не появился. Вместо этого непривычно серьёзный Фуджи тихо проинформировал Ойши, Тезуку и Рюдзаки-сенсей, что Эйджи стало плохо во время занятий, и учитель разрешил ему пойти домой.  
  
Рюдзаки мрачно взглянула на Ойши, словно ожидая, что тот как-то прокомментирует отсутствие своего напарника. Когда же Ойши лишь молча отвернулся, она тихо вздохнула и отправила их разогреваться.  
  
Всю тренировку Ойши чувствовал странную пустоту с той стороны, где обычно находился Эйджи. Он полностью погрузился в теннис, отдаваясь игре без остатка, чтобы хоть какое-то время не думать ни о чем ином. К концу тренировки он совершенно вымотался, насквозь промок от пота и искренне сожалел о том, что пропустил ланч.  
  
Тезука вновь проводил его домой, чем очень удивил Ойши, считавшего, что тот, как обычно, должен заняться бумажной работой в клубе. Но, по крайней мере, его друг не пытался обсудить, что происходит, за что Ойши был ему весьма благодарен. Он не был уверен, что в настоящее время сможет хоть с кем-то обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию, тем более с одним из тех, кто был в неё вовлечен.  
  
Что Ойши действительно потрясло, так это то, что Тезука второй раз за три дня шел домой, держа его за руку. С того самого момента, как Ойши получил письмо с признанием, Тезука демонстрировал по отношению к нему больше любви и привязанности, чем за весь прошедший год. В каком-то смысле Ойши даже хотелось, чтобы он вёл себя так, как раньше — ведь нынешнее поведение Тезуки лишь усложняло ситуацию. Волнующее покалывание, которое Ойши всегда ощущал в подобные моменты, казалось ничтожным по сравнению с тем взрывом эмоций, который он испытал, обнимая и целуя Эйджи. Ойши прекрасно мог обойтись без противопоставления чувств, которые он испытывал к двум своим друзьям.  
  
Дойдя до улицы, на которой их пути расходились, Тезука остановился и пристально посмотрел Ойши в лицо.  
— Ты точно уверен, что всё в порядке, Ойши? — спросил он, явно продолжая беспокоиться. — Не хочешь зайти ко мне?  
  
В другое время Ойши подскочил бы до небес от возможности провести больше времени рядом с Тезукой, но сейчас ему не хотелось даже думать о том, что придётся еще какое-то время притворяться, что с ним всё в порядке.  
— Спасибо, Тезука, но меня ждут дома к ужину, — со слабой улыбкой отказался он.  
  
Тезука, продолжая сомневаться, изучающее разглядывал его. Ойши покачал головой.  
— Со мной всё будет хорошо. Просто я никак не ожидал, что наша с Эйджи дружба вот так закончится. Мне нужно время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть. Прости.  
  
Тезука медленно кивнул и, прежде чем отпустить, слегка сжал его руку.  
— Если что, ты знаешь мой номер телефона, — сказал он. Ойши кивнул и немного постоял на месте, наблюдая, как Тезука неохотно поворачивается и уходит прочь.  
  
Когда его друг исчез из виду, Ойши, наконец, тоже направился домой. Он еле волочил ноги, чувствуя себя так, словно воздух давит на него, заставляя плечи сгибаться, а легкие — болеть от невозможности сделать вдох. А может, в его груди болело что-то другое. Ойши до сих пор не представлял, как должен поступить. Он лишь надеялся, что со временем испытываемые им чувства ослабнут, и тогда они с Эйджи смогут вновь подружиться. Хотя надежды на это были ничтожными — похоже, в этот раз Золотая пара действительно распалась.  
  
Но вот чего он совершенно не ожидал, так это, зайдя домой, услышать, как мама сообщает из кухни:  
— Шуичиро! К тебе пришел Эйджи-кун, он ждет тебя в твоей комнате. Он сказал, что ты забыл что-то на тренировке, поэтому он и забежал, чтобы вернуть тебе эту вещь.  
  
Ойши, как раз начавший снимать ботинки, застыл в прихожей, забыв, как двигаться, дышать и даже думать.  
  
 _«Эйджи здесь?! Но почему? Ведь я ничего не забывал на тренировке…да и его самого на тренировке не было!»_  
  
Если бы Ойши только мог, он бы бросился к матери с просьбой пойти и сказать его другу, что они не смогут увидеться. Он не представлял, чего хочет Эйджи, но точно знал, что разговор будет нелегким. К несчастью, Ойши по собственному опыту прекрасно знал, что если Эйджи решил с ним встретиться, то ему не удастся долго скрываться. Так что лучше было покончить с этим прямо сейчас.  
  
Он очень медленно разулся и сунул ноги в тапочки, после чего прошел через холл к лестнице.  
— Если что, я у себя в комнате, — сообщил он матери прежде, чем начал подниматься наверх, чувствуя, как каждая ступенька добавляет новое бремя к тяжкому гнету у него на душе.  
  
Само собой, когда он вошёл к себе в комнату, Эйджи ждал его, примостившись на краешке кровати и вцепившись в покрывало с несчастным и очень нервным видом. Если он и болел, то сейчас это было совсем незаметно; Ойши подозревал, что «болезнь» Эйджи была того же рода, что весь день мучила его самого.  
  
— Ойши, закрой дверь, — потребовал Эйджи, едва тот вошел в комнату. Он снова был непривычно серьёзен, в тёмно-голубых глазах горела решимость, а губы были сурово сжаты. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой. Пожалуйста? — добавил он, видя, что Ойши колеблется. — Просто выслушай меня, а потом я оставлю тебя в покое, если ты этого действительно захочешь.  
  
Зная, что Эйджи в любом случае выскажется — вне зависимости от того, будет или нет закрыта дверь, и не желая давать своим домочадцам ни малейшего шанса услышать этот разговор, Ойши вздохнул и сдался. Закрыв за собой дверь и прислонившись к ней, он уронил сумку на пол, словно воздвигая своеобразный барьер между собой и своим бывшим напарником. Он осознавал всю хлипкость такого барьера, но это было хоть то-то.  
  
— Итак, я тебя слушаю, — сказал Ойши, чувствуя гордость от того, как твёрдо прозвучал его голос.  
  
Эйджи вскочил с кровати и заметался по узкой комнате.  
  
— Ня, Ойши, просто ответь — _почему?_ — настойчиво спросил он. — Ты должен мне объяснить! Почему ты оттолкнул меня? Почему ты избегаешь меня? Почему ты даже не смотришь на меня? Почему?  
  
Ойши пытался держаться твердо, но это было так трудно — он практически ощущал испытываемую другом боль. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось подойти к Эйджи, обнять его и сказать, как он обо всём сожалеет, и что всё будет хорошо. Но это было бы жестокой ложью — позволить Эйджи надеяться, что у них есть шанс.  
— Ты сказал, что согласишься, если я отвергну тебя, — заметил он, каким-то чудом умудряясь по-прежнему говорить твердо. — Ты сказал, что хочешь ясности. Так почему же ты здесь?  
  
— Да потому, что ты не отверг меня! — выкрикнул Эйджи, повернувшись к нему лицом и сжав руки в кулаки. — Ты не сделал этого, Ойши! Ты ответил на мой поцелуй, по-настоящему. Ты не стал бы целовать меня так, если бы и вправду ничего ко мне не чувствовал!  
  
Глядя в его глаза, Ойши понимал, что самым правильным в такой ситуации будет соврать. Эйджи был абсолютно прав, Ойши отреагировал слишком неоднозначно, и это не позволило поставить точку. А Эйджи заслуживал, как минимум, ясности.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, Эйджи, — произнес он через силу. — Я ничего к тебе не чувствую. Ты застал меня врасплох, вот я и отреагировал, не задумавшись. А когда понял, что делаю, то сразу же остановился. — Ойши пожал плечами, стараясь смотреть напарнику в глаза и не отводить взгляд, чтобы Эйджи не догадался о его лжи.— Прости, я не должен был так поступать с тобой. Это была ошибка. Я ничего к тебе не чувствую.  
  
Эйджи смотрел на него очень долго, словно заглядывая своими потемневшими глазами прямо в душу Ойши.  
— Я тебе не верю, — заявил он, подойдя так близко, что мог бы с легкостью коснуться Ойши. — Ты лжешь. Я не знаю почему, но ты лжешь. Зачем? Почему ты не хочешь сказать мне правду?  
  
— Я не лгу, Эйджи, — ответил Ойши. — Я никогда не лгал тебе раньше, так почему ты считаешь, что я начал лгать тебе теперь?  
  
— Я не знаю! — с болью воскликнул Эйджи. И это снова ранило Ойши в самое сердце. — Докажи это! Если ты не лжешь, поцелуй меня прямо сейчас. В этот раз тебя не застали врасплох, ты знаешь, кого целуешь. Так что если ты говоришь правду, тебе будет совсем несложно поцеловать меня так, словно ты ничего ко мне не чувствуешь.  
  
Ойши тихо застонал сквозь зубы. Временами Эйджи демонстрировал довольно странную логику, но как ни странно это приводило к куда более правильным выводам, чем можно было представить. И если уж Эйджи приходил подобным образом к какому-то решению, то никогда от него не отступал. Он не поверит Ойши до тех пор, пока тот не «докажет», что говорит правду.  
 _  
«Всё, что мне нужно сделать, это поцеловать его простым дежурным поцелуем, — сказал Ойши самому себе. — Только и всего, а затем он заживёт своей жизнью, оставит меня в покое и будет счастлив»_.  
  
Это соображение и решило дело.  
— Ну ладно, — согласился Ойши, опуская руки Эйджи на плечи и удерживая его прямо перед собой. — Если ты мне поверишь, я сделаю это. Мне очень жаль, Эйджи, я вовсе не хотел тебя ранить.  
  
Эйджи лишь задрал подбородок, вызывающе глядя на друга. Он совершенно не верил, что Ойши сделает это, так что надо было идти до конца. Глубоко вдохнув, Ойши закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на ком-нибудь ещё. Ком-нибудь, кого Ойши никогда не хотел поцеловать.  
  
К его удивлению, Эйджи немедленно отдернулся прочь, разрывая поцелуй.  
— Ойши! — сердито воскликнул он. — Открой глаза! Я хочу, чтобы ты целовал _меня_ , иначе это будет не в счёт!  
  
Глаза Ойши распахнулись, и он уставился на своего друга в полном смятении. Эйджи в очередной раз доказал, насколько хорошо его знает. Не закрывая глаз, Ойши не сможет убедить себя, что целует кого-то другого — а если он будет целовать именно Эйджи, то не сможет сделать это так, словно поцелуй ничего для него не значит.  
  
Но если он сейчас откажется, то Эйджи всё равно поймет, что был прав.  
  
« _Просто сделай это,_ — скомандовал он самому себе. — _Просто поцелуй его и, покончив с этим, дай ему уйти»_!  
  
Почти со злостью Ойши притянул к себе Эйджи и впился губами в его губы. Это был грубый поцелуй, переполненный смущением и внутренней сумятицей. Эйджи лишь тихонько хныкнул от прикосновения — и вдруг растаял в объятиях Ойши, словно это было самое романтичное событие, какое с ним когда-либо случалось.  
  
Увидев эти знакомые тёмно-голубые глаза так близко от себя, Ойши понял, что погиб. Он даже не осознавал, что в ответ на реакцию Эйджи невольно смягчил поцелуй, пока тот не вздохнул потихоньку и не обнял его за шею, закрывая глаза.  
  
Понимая, что Эйджи победил, Ойши позволил себе сдаться и на мгновение расслабился, тоже закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь вкусом и запахом Эйджи, ощущением его тела в своих объятиях. Это было неправильно, и он знал, что обманывает Эйджи, но не мог устоять перед искушением хотя бы мгновение побыть эгоистом.  
  
Наконец он оторвался от Эйджи, задыхаясь и решительно отодвигаясь как можно дальше. Но Эйджи вцепился в его плечи, на этот раз пресекая попытку отодвинуться. Он пристально смотрел на Ойши, его тёмно-голубые глаза, ярко сиявшие от удовольствия, были полны укоризны.  
  
— Видишь?! Я знал! Ты тоже хочешь этого, — произнёс Эйджи тихо, но всё так же требовательно. — Так почему ты отталкиваешь меня? Почему ты врёшь?  
  
— Так надо, — почти что всхлипнул Ойши, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать эмоции. — Прости, Эйджи. Я лишь пытался дать тебе уйти, чтобы ты мог стать счастливым.  
  
Эйджи посмотрел на него так, словно Ойши был больным или ненормальным.  
— Ойши! Что действительно может сделать меня счастливым, так это именно то, в чем ты пытаешься мне отказать! Ты любишь меня, ты хочешь меня — именно это и делает меня счастливым!  
  
— Это не имеет значения! — голос Ойши сорвался, демонстрируя, в каком смятении он на самом деле находится. — Как бы сильно я ни любил и ни хотел тебя, Эйджи, это не имеет значения!  
  
— Но почему? — воскликнул Эйджи. — Почему мы не можем быть вместе и быть счастливы? Ойши, я не отступлю, ты должен сказать мне почему?  
  
Вздрогнув, Ойши сдался и рассказал ему так много, как мог, не нарушив своего слова.  
— Из-за обещания, Эйджи. Однажды я пообещал одному человеку, что буду ждать его. А ты знаешь, что я всегда выполняю свои обещания.  
  
Глаза Эйджи округлились от шока и смятения.  
— Ойши? У тебя кто-то есть?  
Ойши кивнул.  
— Но… но ты же _любишь_ меня, я это чувствую! Ты поцеловал меня так, словно любишь, и ты целовал именно меня, я в этом уверен!  
  
— Да, это так, — подтвердил Ойши. Теперь Эйджи знал правду, и больше не было смысла отпираться. По крайней мере, теперь Ойши мог быть честным. — И будь я свободен, я был бы с тобой в мгновение ока. Но я не могу. Он держит свое обещание, и я не могу нарушить свое.  
  
На этот раз именно Эйджи рванулся прочь и, наткнувшись на кровать, упал на неё так, словно больше не мог держаться на ногах.  
— Но ведь ты нарушаешь данное мне обещание, — напомнил он голосом, полным страдания. — Ты обещал, что мы останемся друзьями несмотря ни на что. Так бывает, Ойши, что ты не можешь сдержать обещание, потому что твои чувства не повинуются голосу разума.  
  
Ойши понимал, что именно хочет сказать ему Эйджи. Если ему, так или иначе, приходится нарушить обещание, так почему бы не выбрать то, которое заставляет его держаться подальше от Эйджи?  
  
— Эйджи, если я нарушу слово, данное другому, и уйду к тебе, сможешь ли ты и дальше доверять моим обещаниям? — с болью в голосе тихо поинтересовался Ойши. — Сможешь ли ты быть уверен, что я не нарушу свое слово и не отвернусь от тебя, как только встречу кого-то ещё?  
  
Из широко раскрытых глаз Эйджи полились слезы.  
  
— Но ведь это _несправедливо_ , — совершенно убито прошептал он.  
  
— Да, это так, — согласился Ойши. — Иногда жизнь чертовски несправедлива. И тогда тебе приходится делать тот выбор, который позволит тебе и дальше относиться к себе с уважением.  
  
Наступившую после этих слов тишину нарушали лишь всхлипы Эйджи и тяжелое дыхание Ойши. Наконец, Эйджи поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал он, не глядя на Ойши. — Я, пожалуй, пойду. Я… я надеюсь, что ты будешь счастлив с тем, кого ждёшь! — с этими словами он выбежал из комнаты, проскользнув мимо Ойши, по-прежнему стоявшего у двери. Ойши услышал, как шаги Эйджи прогрохотали вниз по лестнице, как его мама обеспокоенно окликнула Эйджи, и как за тем захлопнулась дверь.  
  
Он съехал вниз по стене и уткнулся лицом в колени, беспомощно оплакивая то, что могло бы быть между ним и Эйджи.

 

* * *

  
На следующее утро настала очередь Ойши пропускать тренировку.  
  
Прошлой ночью он плакал до тех пор, пока не заснул, не обращая внимания на просьбы матери впустить её в комнату или хотя бы поговорить с ней о том, что стряслось. Когда на рассвете зазвонил будильник, Ойши стало так плохо при одной только мысли о тренировке, что он просто-напросто отключил сигнал.  
Но даже с учетом полученного таким образом дополнительного сна, когда пришло время собираться в школу, он буквально заставил себя встать с кровати. На какой-то миг Ойши даже подумал, может, стоит прикинуться больным и не пойти на занятия, но понял, что это ничего не решит. Если он останется дома, то весь день проведет в размышлениях, а решение проблемы всего лишь отодвинется на следующий день.  
  
Ойши отправился в школу, чувствуя, что его голова абсолютно пуста и в то же время словно набита шерстью. Стремясь избежать расспросов Тезуки, он зашёл в класс, только когда раздался звонок на урок. Не в силах сосредоточиться, Ойши не только ничего не записывал, но даже не прислушивался к тому, что объяснял учитель.  
  
 _«Чёрт возьми, наверное, мне всё же стоило остаться дома,_ – подумал Ойши, когда стало подходить время ланча. – _Я совершенно точно ничего сегодня не сделаю, да еще и Тезука непременно захочет поговорить со мной, едва прозвенит звонок. И что, скажите на милость, я должен ему сказать: "Вчера вечером я кое-кому признался в любви, но тебе совершенно не о чем беспокоиться, ведь я всё ещё жду тебя, как и обещал?" Это будет просто шикарно…»_  
  
Ойши настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не сразу понял, что кто-то стоит рядом с его партой и зовёт его по имени. На мгновение он запаниковал, решив, что учитель задал ему какой-то вопрос, и попытался было вскочить на ноги, чтобы ответить, но споткнулся.  
  
— Ойши! — вновь позвал Тезука, ухватив его за плечи и помогая устоять на ногах. — Да что с тобой такое? Если ты заболел, то зачем пришёл в школу?  
  
Несколько секунд Ойши тупо смотрел на него, прежде чем, наконец-то, заметил, что некоторые ученики отсутствуют в классе, а другие собрались группами и хотят перекусить. Звонок на перемену прозвенел давным-давно, а он этого даже не заметил.  
  
— Тезука… Я…  
  
Чёрные точки замелькали у него перед глазами, и Ойши пошатнулся, тщетно пытаясь удержать равновесие. Он почувствовал, как Тезука, вполголоса чертыхнувшись, крепко вцепился в его плечи и пытается усадить обратно на стул. В ушах у Ойши звенело, пока он изо всех сил пытался понять, что именно говорит Тезука.  
  
— …отвратительно. Я отведу тебя к медсестре, — наконец, разобрал Ойши и удивлённо моргнул. Тезука смерил его строгим взглядом. — Ты сможешь дойти до медпункта и не потерять сознание или мне придётся тебя нести?  
  
Мысль о Тезуке, несущем его по коридорам школы, почти довела Ойши до истерики, так что он с трудом смог сдержать нервный смех.  
— Не надо, я могу идти сам, со мной всё в порядке, — ответил он. — Но мне не нужно в медпункт, я не болен.  
  
— Ойши, ты сейчас едва не хлопнулся в обморок, — напрямик заявил Тезука. — Выбирай — или ты сам пойдёшь в медпункт, или я тебя туда отнесу.  
  
Ойши неохотно встал и направился к двери, стараясь не обращать внимания на чёрные точки, вновь замельтешившие перед глазами. Увидев, как его шатает, Тезука недовольно хмыкнул и, не дав Ойши возмутиться, закинул его руку себе на плечо.  
  
Пока они шли по коридорам, Ойши ещё несколько раз едва не потерял сознание. По-видимому, медсестра ушла на обед, потому что в медпункте никого не оказалось. Тезука помог Ойши сесть на кушетку и без малейших колебаний начал стягивать с него обувь.  
  
— У тебя нет ни жара, ни каких-либо иных признаков болезни, — отметил Тезука, ставя обувь Ойши на пол. — Тебе стоит прилечь, пока ты не потерял сознание.  
  
Слишком уставший, чтобы спорить, Ойши растянулся на мягкой кушетке и вновь ощутил головокружение.  
  
— Когда ты последний раз ел? — спросил Тезука.  
  
— Когда я последний раз ел? — переспросил Ойши и задумался. Сегодня утром он проспал и потому не позавтракал. Вчерашний ужин он пропустил, потому что заперся в своей комнате, а обед и завтрак — потому что ужасно переживал из-за Эйджи. Впрочем, и позавчера, когда Эйджи ему признался, он просидел весь вечер у себя в комнате и ничего не ел. — Ох….  
  
— Всё ясно, — вздохнул Тезука, устраиваясь на стуле рядом с кушеткой. Ойши повернулся к нему, чувствуя себя виноватым из-за того, что доставил другу столько хлопот.  
  
— Пожалуйста, прости меня, — устало извинился он. — Я… просто не обращал внимания. Мне станет лучше, как только я что-нибудь съем.  
  
Наклонившись, Тезука убрал упавшую на глаза Ойши челку и прижал свою ладонь к его щеке.  
  
— Ойши, хватит, — мягко сказал он, и Ойши, смутившись, замолчал. — Так больше не может продолжаться, это убивает тебя. Вас обоих, — добавил он со значением.  
  
Хоть это и казалось невозможным, Ойши побледнел еще сильнее. Он буквально почувствовал, как кровь отливает от его лица. Тезука знал.  
— Я… я не понимаю о чем ты…— начал было он.  
  
Нахмурившись, Тезука резким жестом заставил Ойши замолчать, продолжая при этом бережно касаться его щеки.  
— Раньше ты никогда не врал мне, не стоит начинать сейчас, — отрезал он, и слова застыли у Ойши на языке.  
  
— Тезука… мне так жаль…, — выдавил он, чувствуя, как глаза вновь наполняются слезами. Ойши изо всех сил старался их сдержать, не желая казаться ещё более слабым, чем уже выглядел. — Я вовсе не хотел, чтобы это произошло. Я не знаю, как это случилось. Клянусь, я не нарушил данное тебе обещание! Я…  
  
Пальцы Тезуки сдвинулись со щеки Ойши и накрыли его губы, заставляя замолчать.  
— Иногда ты просто не можешь сдержать данное обещание не по своей вине, Шуичиро.  
  
То, что Тезука назвал его по имени, заставило Ойши потрясённо уставиться на друга. С тех самых пор, как они дали друг другу обещание подождать до конца чемпионата, они всегда называли друг друга только по фамилии — как дополнительное средство, позволяющее держаться друг от друга на расстоянии.  
  
— Тезука… Кунимитсу, я по-прежнему люблю тебя, — сказал Ойши. И быстро добавил, увидев, как Тезука качает головой: — Мои чувства к тебе совсем не изменились!  
  
— О, в это я верю, — согласился Тезука, глядя на Ойши с непривычной нежностью. — Но ты не любишь меня, Шуичиро. И никогда не любил. То, как вы с Кикумару тосковали друг без друга последние пару дней, заставило меня понять, что нас с тобой никогда не связывало настолько сильное чувство. Ведь если бы оно было, мы никогда бы не смогли сдержать наше обещание.  
  
— Но… я не понимаю, — Ойши осознал, что совершенно запутался.  
  
Тезука со вздохом поправил очки на переносице.  
— Думаю, между нами была — и полагаю, что есть до сих пор — лишь крепкая дружба, смешанная с природным любопытством и желанием узнать, что же происходит в этом возрасте, — тихо сказал он. — Возможно, если бы мы позволили событиям идти своим чередом, то наши чувства и переросли бы в нечто, достойное называться любовью. Но мы решили по-другому… мы отстранились, сознательно сфокусировавшись на других вещах. Мы никогда не давали нашим чувствам шанса окрепнуть; фактически, мы даже заморозили нашу дружбу, пытаясь отделить её от более близких отношений. Я по-прежнему забочусь о тебе, Шуичиро, — нежно добавил он. — Так же, как и ты заботишься обо мне. Но я влюблен в тебя не более, чем ты в меня.  
  
— Но если это только потому, что мы не позволили нашим отношениям развиваться, то всё ещё будет, как только закончатся Национальные, и мы сможем вернуться к тому, что было между нами раньше, — настаивал Ойши, чувствуя комок в горле. Он словно ломал себя, и это было просто ужасно. Но он не был уверен, что сможет выдержать всё это дальше.  
  
— Если бы ты не влюбился в Кикумару, возможно, так бы оно и было, — признал Тезука. — Но скажи честно, если бы ты мог выбирать между нами без учета каких-либо дополнительных факторов, разве ты предпочел бы меня ему?  
  
— Кунимитсу, я обещал тебе… — измученно выдохнул Ойши.  
  
— Некоторые обещания никогда не нужно выполнять, — решительно прервал его Тезука. — Пытаясь его сдержать, ты лишаешь нас шанса на крепкую дружбу. Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что мы могли бы быть счастливы вместе, зная, что ты предпочел бы быть с ним, а не со мной? Я бы не смог.  
  
Ойши был ошеломлен. Ведь он совершенно не задумывался, как все это выглядит с точки зрения Тезуки, за исключением того, насколько сильно это может ранить его чувства, если когда-нибудь станет ему известно. Он закрыл глаза и тяжело сглотнул.  
— И что же, это все? Конец?  
  
— Будем надеяться, что это только начало, — ответ Тезуки заставил Ойши изумленно открыть глаза. — Для тебя и Кикумару, а также для нашей дружбы, — уточнил тот. — Быть может, теперь, когда нам с тобой не нужно заставлять себя держаться на расстоянии, мы, наконец, перестанем отдаляться друг от друга.  
  
— Я… — Ойши вновь стало стыдно. — Ты отличный друг. Куда лучше, чем я заслуживаю.  
  
— Чепуха, — сказал Тезука, вставая со стула. В коридоре послышались шаги, похоже, возвращалась с обеда медсестра. — А теперь съешь что-нибудь, отдохни и забудь о послеобеденной тренировке. Ты не в той форме, чтобы играть, и, кроме того, тебе нужно сделать нечто куда более важное.  
  
— Спасибо, — от всей души поблагодарил Ойши, и Тезука улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Я всё сделаю, обещаю тебе.  
  
— Помоги мне вывести команду на Национальные, — ответил Тезука. — Вот это обещание мы все будем счастливы сдержать.

 

* * *

  
Решив, что вчерашний трюк Эйджи прекрасно сработает и для него самого, Ойши подошёл к дому друга как раз когда остальная команда Сейгаку находилась на тренировке. Конечно, имелась небольшая вероятность того, что Эйджи и сегодня пропустит тренировку, но Ойши в этом сомневался. Для членов команды теннисного клуба пропуск даже одной тренировки был почти неслыханным делом — вряд ли кто-то мог войти в сборную, их прогуливая. Так что сегодняшнее отсутствие Ойши на двух тренировках подряд будет ещё долго обсуждаться.  
  
Он с легкостью убедил маму Эйджи пустить его в дом; они с Эйджи провели в гостях друг у друга множество вечеров и выходных дней и были прекрасно знакомы с семьями друг друга. Мама Ойши всегда готовила любимые блюда Эйджи, если тот оставался у них ужинать, а мама Эйджи частенько со смехом называла Ойши «своим еще одним младшим сыном». Она немного удивилась, увидев, что Ойши пришел один, но без всяких сомнений позволила ему подождать Эйджи в его комнате.  
  
Оказавшись наверху, Ойши почувствовал, как его охватывает страх. Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь будет так нервничать. А вдруг Эйджи слишком расстроился и теперь никогда его не простит? Вдруг он решил, что Ойши не стоит подобных хлопот? Вдруг он был настолько подавлен отказом Ойши, что потерял к их отношениям всякий интерес? Вдруг…  
  
Но прежде, чем Ойши окончательно успел себя накрутить, он услышал, как входная дверь внизу распахнулась, и голос Эйджи произнёс:  
—Я дома!  
От звука его голоса сердце Ойши сжалось, но вовсе не потому, что он так нервничал. Голос Эйджи звучал… безжизненно и устало, словно из его обладателя вытянули всю энергию и радость, которые были ему присущи.  
  
Короче говоря, он звучал так, как Ойши чувствовал себя последние несколько дней.  
  
Он ждал, когда мама Эйджи сообщит сыну, что у них в гостях Ойши, но та всё молчала, никак не отвечая на приветствие. Должно быть, мама Эйджи не услышала, как тот вернулся, понял Ойши. И это означало, что медленно поднимающийся по лестнице Эйджи совершенно не подозревал, что наверху его ждут.  
  
Стоя посреди комнаты и изо всех сил стараясь держаться спокойно, Ойши прислушивался к тому, как Эйджи подходит к двери. Дверная ручка повернулась, дверь открылась, и Эйджи неторопливо вошёл в комнату, глядя себе под ноги и даже не заметив посетителя.  
  
В конце концов, решив не ждать, когда Эйджи все-таки соблаговолит его заметить, Ойши рискнул заговорить первым.  
— Эйджи! — голос его сорвался, и Ойши поморщился. Он многое бы отдал за то, чтобы говорить уверенно или за то, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
  
Потянувшийся было закрыть дверь Эйджи замер, повернувшись к нему спиной. Какое-то время он не двигался и не произносил ни слова, Ойши даже не был уверен, дышит ли он вообще. А затем, очень медленно, Эйджи повернулся, окинув комнату диким, расфокусированным взглядом.  
— Ойши? — с каким-то недоверчивым всхлипом выдохнул он.  
  
— Эйджи… мне так жаль, я вовсе не хотел, чтобы мое появление было таким неожиданным, я думал, твоя мама предупредит тебя, что я здесь, так же, как вчера моя мама предупредила меня, — пробормотал Ойши, пытаясь собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли. — Я хотел извиниться и поговорить с тобой и подумал, что раз вчера ты использовал эту тактику, то и я могу сегодня поступить так же…  
  
Всё это время Эйджи медленно качал головой, покусывая нижнюю губу, как будто желая сделать так, чтобы она не дрожала.  
— Ня, Ойши, не сейчас, — попросил он измученным голосом, тщательно стараясь сдержать эмоции. — Давай попозже, через пару дней, а может, недель. Или даже месяцев. Прямо сейчас это слишком больно. Ладно? — продолжил он — и словами, и взглядом умоляя Ойши оставить его в покое.  
  
Сердце Ойши едва опять не разорвалось от той муки, которую его друг — его любимый — испытывал по его вине.  
— Эйджи, это не может ждать, — заявил он, делая шаг вперед. Эйджи отступил назад и, наткнувшись спиной на в дверь, яростно взглянул на него.  
  
— Ойши, что ты делаешь? — воскликнул Эйджи, поднимая руки, словно собираясь его оттолкнуть.  
  
— Выполняю обещание, — ответил Ойши, снова шагнув вперед. Он притянул Эйджи в объятья, обхватил руками его хрупкие плечи и накрыл его губы быстрым, но искренним поцелуем.  
  
— Ня, Ойши! — шокированно воскликнул Эйджи, немедленно попытавшись вырваться. — А как же тот, другой человек?  
  
— Он позволил мне уйти, — ответил Ойши, и не думая разжимать объятия. Он не стал пытаться поцеловать Эйджи вновь, а лишь зарылся рукой в его волосы, наслаждаясь ощущением скользящих между пальцами шелковистых прядей. — Он всё знает и позволил мне уйти. Он сказал, что будет лучше, если я буду счастлив с тобой, а мы с ним останемся просто друзьями.  
  
— Ты ему рассказал? — выдохнул Эйджи, широко раскрыв глаза. — Про нас? И он не взбесился? — Он больше не вырывался из рук Ойши, но и не расслабился окончательно, словно сомневаясь в правильности своих действий.  
  
— Я не говорил ему, — покачал головой Ойши. — Но по тому, как я вел себя, он понял, что что-то пошло не так, и он знал о том, что ты признался мне в любви. Думаю, когда сегодня во время занятий я без сознания свалился к нему на руки, это стало последней каплей.  
  
Всегда быстро соображающему Эйджи не понадобилось много времени, чтобы сложить два и два. Существовал всего один человек, который учился в одном классе с Ойши и который знал о признании Эйджи.  
  
— Это Тезука? Ты свалился без чувств на руки Тезуке? — Эйджи посмотрел на него сначала шокированно, а затем встревоженно: — Ойши, ты упал без чувств? Почему? Что случилось? Ты болен, у тебя травма?  
  
— Если болен, то лишь любовью, — с улыбкой заверил его Ойши. — И к тому же, с тех самых пор, как ты мне признался, я не съел ни кусочка — так сильно переживал.  
  
Во взгляде Эйджи вспыхнул ужас.  
— Ты ничего не ел целых два дня? Ня, Ойши, пойдем скорее вниз и найдем тебе что-нибудь поесть.  
  
Расхохотавшись во весь голос, Ойши притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал, заставив замолчать.  
— Меня покормила медсестра, и я проспал в медпункте весь день, прежде чем она позволила мне уйти — в противном случае я бы просто не дошел до твоего дома, — сказал он, прервав поцелуй. Эйджи смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, затаив дыхание, и Ойши с трудом мог удержаться от соблазна поцеловать его снова. — Со мной всё в порядке, Эйджи. Единственное, что мне сейчас нужно — это держать тебя в своих объятьях и рассказать, как я сожалею обо всем, что я наговорил и наделал.  
  
— Это… это и вправду правда? — всё ещё очаровательно сомневаясь, спросил Эйджи. — Всё и вправду хорошо, ня? И Тезука-бучо не будет беситься?  
  
— Он не будет беситься, — заверил Ойши, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить Эйджи по щеке. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, какая нежная у Эйджи кожа. — Всё в полном порядке. Скажи, ты сможешь простить меня?  
  
— Простить тебя? — Эйджи вновь одарил его взглядом, как бы говорящим «а всё ли у тебя в порядке с головой»? — За что? За то, что ты выполнял свои обещания? Ойши, то, что ты всегда держишь свое слово — это одна из черт, за которые я тебя люблю. Так как я могу сердиться на тебя за это? Я просто был ужасно расстроен потому, что ты дал обещание, из-за которого мы не могли быть вместе!  
  
Ойши молча смотрел на него и никак не мог поверить, что Эйджи так легко его простил. Но во взгляде Эйджи, обращенном на него, он не видел ничего, кроме смущения и искренней любви — никаких следов гнева, обиды или печали. И Ойши прижал его к себе ещё крепче.  
— Ах, Эйджи, я не заслуживаю тебя, — прошептал он, уткнувшись лицом в волосы своего напарника. — Ты слишком хорош для меня.  
  
— Вовсе нет, я идеально подхожу тебе, — поправил Эйджи, уютно устраиваясь в объятиях Ойши и прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. — Так же, как и ты идеально подходишь мне, ня.  
  
— Пожалуй, я не буду спорить со второй половиной твоего утверждения, — счастливо вздохнул Ойши.  
  
— Эй, Ойши? — сказал Эйджи, лукаво склонив голову набок. — Если ты действительно уверен в этом, то ты должен кое-что для меня сделать, ня.  
  
— Что угодно, — немедленно пообещал Ойши. — Всё что угодно, Эйджи. Только скажи.  
  
Ослепительно-яркая улыбка расцвела на лице у Эйджи.  
— Во-первых, как насчет того, чтобы завтра вновь играть в паре? Я чертовски скучал по тебе, ня!  
  
— Абсолютно согласен, — посмеиваясь, кивнул Ойши. — В конце концов, я уже пообещал тебе, что ничто не сможет разрушить Золотую пару, а ты знаешь, что я всегда держу свои обещания. — Эйджи был в полном восторге. — И что же во-вторых, любимый?  
  
— Поцелуй меня снова, — потребовал Эйджи, сверкая глазами. — Прямо сейчас — и продолжай до тех пор, пока я не скажу «хватит!». Где-то на следующей неделе.  
  
И Ойши, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком на свете, со смехом подчинился.


End file.
